Cookie Crumbs
by bunniPOP
Summary: Syaoran has a hard time getting an answer from Sakura. [oneshot]


**COOKIE CRUMBS**

* * *

**Summary**: Syaoran has a hard time getting an answer from Sakura. 

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS. Please excuse me as I hide in a dark corner and cry myself to sleep in self-pity.

* * *

Syaoran cleared his throat and glanced nervously around. 

"Keep this up and you'll never be able to do it!" Eriol complained, shuffling his feet around. "Do you know how long I've been standing here?"

"There are some things you just don't rush… this is one of them, Eriol!"

"If your definition of 'not rushing' means stuttering for at least two hours, I don't know how much longer I can stand. My feet are getting numb."

Syaoran decided to ignore him (smart move) and returned to his stance.

"So, how about this?"

Eriol snorted loudly and raised an eyebrow. "If that's how you're going to stand, you can forget about how you're going to ask her. Sakura doesn't like guys who pose like Venus from that painting by Botticelli."

It was Monday. In the morning. Eight o'clock. Winter vacation.

Meaning, no one can be awake at that hour, can they? So you can't necessary accuse Syaoran for being a little… well, odd.

"Well, Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-How-To-Ask-Girls-Out, how am I supposed to do it?"

"I've showed it to you thirteen times already, I'm not doing it again…" Eriol trailed off and frowned, tapping his foot. "Or was it forty-four?"

"I could care less," Syaoran mumbled. "Well," he stood up straight; head held high, "here goes nothing. Wish me luck, Eriol."

"Good luck," Eriol obeyed, "and you're gonna need it. A lot. And remember, don't mention anything about you stealing that jar of cookies a few days ago."

Syaoran stopped and crossed his arms. "I didn't steal them, you did!"

"Well, it was your idea."

"Uh. No it wasn't."

Eriol clucked his tongue and said, "Are you gonna stand there all day saying it was me who took them?"

"Steal, you mean."

"The word 'steal' is too strong. More like… borrow." And with that, Eriol stuffed more cookies into his mouth. "Befizetshrunewnidagitgon."

"Um. What?"

Eriol swallowed before saying, "Just to let you know Syaoran, girls like guys with confidence. So stop sticking in those 'ums' and 'uhs' and 'ahs' and 'hahahas' when you talk."

Syaoran decided to ignore him again and once again, turned around, and left the bushes they were hiding behind.

Eriol sat down, munching on more cookies. "Should I tell him? Nah. Hmm…" –munch, munch – "… but if I don't tell him… nah. Well. Should I? Should I tell him he has cookie crumbs on his face? That could be embarrassing." He suddenly laughed out loud hysterically, throwing his head back and spitting crumbs all over the bushes, finally choking which scared a nearby cat away.

"Well," Eriol muttered to himself after he finished, "that's the point, isn't it?" And after checking he swallowed his cookie, he threw back his head and howled with laughter again… only this time, he threw his head back so forcefully he fell backwards, snapped his neck, and stumbled into the bushes.

Ouch. That had to hurt.

* * *

_Okay, Syaoran… you know you can do this!_

After all, he didn't stand outside Sakura's front yard since six o'clock in the morning for nothing…

Not like he got any 'progress' with Eriol. Eriol was late for two minutes and forty four seconds, then they spent the next twenty two minutes complaining about their parents, the next forty five minutes gossiping, the next eighteen minutes arguing who had the best hair cut (Eriol, obviously, won. Hello, has Syaoran ever cut his hair before?), and the last God-knows-how-many-minutes munching on cookies and discussing 'tactics'.

… BUT Syaoran's now used to his surroundings, so that should be easier to ask Sakura out! Right? _Riiiiiight_?

Don't answer that.

Palms sweaty, Syaoran stood at the front porch and glanced nervously at the doorbell. It was a nice doorbell, he decided, all white and round and pretty and cute with a flowery design around it in gold. How come he never noticed it before? How come he never noticed how pretty her doorbell looked before now? How come he's –

"HAHAHAHAHA – HAHA – HA –"

The sudden laughter-slash-choking bought Syaoran back to his senses. Syaoran looked at the bushes where he spent two hours of his Sunday morning, wondering what the hell was going on there. Remembering Eriol was still there; he sighed in sympathy for the poor man and turned back to the doorbell.

_Now, where was I..?_

Oh, right. The flower designs on her doorbell. Cool, maybe he should have some one do something special with his –

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – OOF!"

_If Sakura asks, I don't know him. Right. Well, here we go. I mean, I go._

Syaoran bit his tongue and lip so hard out of nervousness that he could taste the irony taste of blood seeping through. _Crap_, he thought. _How can I talk with my tongue bleeding and tied at the same time?_

Licking his lips, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

WHERE WAS SHE? DIDN'T SHE HEAR –

Oh.

Syaoran blushed slightly after realizing his mistake, and rang the doorbell.

* * *

_Ding dong._

Startled, Sakura jumped – and banged her head against the cupboard top.

"Arrrrrgh!" she let out a startled scream and climbed out of the cabinet she was frantically searching in and rubbed her head. "I DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR THIS!"

She scrambled to her feet, knocking her head against the top of the cupboard. As she stood up, she stomped her feet and let out a scream in frustration.

"If that's Miss Next-Door-Neighbor again, complaining about Kero AGAIN, I'll … I'll… huh, what'll I do?"

She tapped her chin in the middle of the hallway for a moment, deep in thought. "Damn. Why was I here again?"

_Ding dong._

Oh wow, Syaoran actually got the guts to ring the doorbell _twice_?

"I'M COMING, DAMN IT!"

_Please let it be a boy scout or girl scout to sell me cookies, pleasae let it be a cute little boy or girl scout to sell me cookies, please let it be a fat ugly obese boy or girl scout to sell me yummy delicious cookies…_

"Oh, it's you."

Syaoran's heart dropped at her words. Did he really look that bad? Was there something in his teeth? Did Feimei put another girly ribbon clip on his hair again? Were there any M&M's stuffed up his nose?

"Y – you sound like you're in a tight spot, I'll just c – come back later… y – yeah, h – hope –"

"Get in here!" Sakura barked at him, opening the door wider. "Now!"

Syaoran went in – more like stumbled – only to see his beloved's house in chaos. Every cabinet door and drawer was open, some chairs were topple over, jars and bottles scattered here and there…

"Uh… Sakura?" Syaoran nervously tiptoed his way into the kitchen, "what're you doing?"

"I LOST MY TOOTH YESTERDAY AND PUT THE TOOTH UNDER MY PILLOW AND WHEN I WOKE UP, IT WAS GONE, AND THERE WAS NO MONEY SO I'M SEARCHING FOR THE TOOTHFAIRY FOR REVENGE!"

"Really?"

"_NO_!"

Syaoran nearly fell over a chair at Sakura's outburst. "Hehehehe," he chuckled nervously – VERY nervously – as he stared at his soon-to-be-bride (sorry, I meant fiancé – I mean, _girlfriend_) in fear.

"So, uh, Sakura…" he cleared his throat, sitting down on a stack of magazines, "how you doin' today?"

"DON'T PLAY MR. COOL WITH ME!" Sakura screeched.

"OW! What the hell are you talking about?"

Crap, Syaoran swore mentally. I messed up rule number one that Eriol taught me… no swearing in front of ladies. Any four-lettered word that seems offensive is NOT acceptable. Syaoran thought about his previous lesson with Eriol.

"_Remember, my cute little chubby cousin, four lettered words are NOT acceptable!" Eriol said firmly, holding a twig as if he was a teacher in a classroom and the students were being naughty. "And that includes darn and crap and rats and heck and feck. In substitute, use 'uh-oh', or, if you want to be more sophisticated, 'oh, tofoo!'"_

"_But isn't tofu a four lettered –"_

"_NOT TOFU YOU IDIOT, TOFOO!"_

_Syaoran blinked at him. "I fail to see the difference."_

"_Tofu, the thing that we drink – I mean, eat – is pronounced _toe-fu_," Eriol explained calmly. "Tofoo, the phrase I want you to use, is pronounced _to-fuu_. Emphasize on the _fuu_."_

"_Oooooooooh."_

_A pause._

"_I've never heard of this tafoo thing before, do you –"_

"_TOFOO, SYAORAN LI, TOFOO!" Eriol poked him with the twig furiously._

_Syaoran coughed to cover up a snicker. "Excuse me for the disastrous mistake I made, I –"_

"_Apology accepted, how nice of you to actually apologize. Now, moving on," Eriol barked, "lesson number thirty six: how to eat with –"_

"_Eriol," Syaoran interrupted, and quickly added, "I've never heard of this … this tofoo stuff before, are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"_JUST USE IT AND YOU'LL BE FINE!"_

Tofoo. Tofoo.

Well, that's easy enough. Syaoran Li can do that.

"Syaoran. _Syaoran_. SYAORAN!"

Syaoran blinked out of his thoughts and looked up at Sakura towering over him.

Quite an accomplishment. Syaoran's so tall that even when he sits down, he's only shorter than Sakura by a few inches.

But there she was, towering over him.

"What is that?"

"What's 'that'?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"'That'?"

"Yes, THAT!"

"What's that 'that' you're talking about?"

"_What's that thing on your cheek_?" Sakura glowered menacingly at Syaoran, who leaned back as she leaned toward him.

_So there IS something on my face!_ Syaoran thought frantically. _Damn, now I bet there's a red M&M stuffed up my right nostril too, where's the bathroom?_

"Syaoran Li, is this a cookie crumb on your face?"

_Oh, tofoo._

"YOU STOLE MY COOKIES, DIDN'T YOU?"

Syaoran chuckled nervously as he saw blood rush into Sakura's face, making her beet-root red. "No, Sakura, wait, just let me explain –"

"EXPLAIN?" Sakura screeched, "EXPLAIN WHAT? How you stole them? How you drew up the blue print? How you ate my lovely chocolate chip cookies one by one? How you – "

"So anyway," Syaoran interrupted loudly as he held onto her arms, which had previously tried to strangle him, "got any plans next Thursday?"

" – ME TO LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHEN I ONLY GOT SECOND PLACE AT THE BAKING COMPETITION? WHY, SYAORAN, _WHY_?"

"Sakura…"

"What did you say?"

_Damn her weird mood swings_, Syaoran growled as he let go of her wrists.

"I WANT MY COOKIES!"

Syaoran freaked. He was never good with girls; that's why he stupidly asked Eriol for advice and lessons. Great, now what can he do?

SOOTHE HER, YOU IDIOT.

"Don't worry," Syaoran tried feebly, "you'll get your cookies back, I promise, just don't accuse me again 'cause I definitely didn't take –"

"Sing to me."

"What?"

"Sing. NOW!"

"What a grouch," Syaoran mumbled under his breath, but obliged. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Syaoran's gonna buy you a jar of cookies… uh…"

"…"

"What?"

"Syaoran, do you have a fever?"

He coughed. "Uh. No."

"That's good to know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm getting worried," Sakura replied, frowning a bit. "But really, where's my jar of cookies?"

"I'll answer that when you answer my question."

Sakura moved away from him and got out a glass and poured some juice for herself. "Shoot."

"Hey, aren't you going to offer me one?"

"No. Okay, your question's answered, now mine: who has my jar of cookies?"

"That doesn't count!" Syaoran retorted. "What're you doing next Thursday?"

"If my cookies still don't turn up, I'll be searching for it until I find it. Or, when _someone_ confesses," Sakura looked pointedly at him, "but if I do, I got nothing to do. Why?"

Another series of questions raced through her mind as she watched Syaoran zoom out of the house.

* * *

"Oh hey Syaoran! Back so early? How did it go?" 

"ERIOL HIIRAGAZOOKA!"

"… It's Hiiragizawa."

Eriol watched amusedly as Syaoran sprinted over to him, nearly tripling over a tiny pebble. "What d'you want?"

"I – n – need – that!" Syaoran panted as he grabbed the jar of cookies sitting innocently beside Eriol and whooped. "Yes! Now all I gotta do is go back and Sakura will say yes to me and next year when I propose she'll answer yes to that too 'cause I'll take her to Cookie Land and we'll have cookies to celebrate and –"

"NOOO! THAT'S MINE!"

"It's Sakura's! Stop – tugging – on – it!"

Eriol gave a strong yank, but Syaoran still managed to hold onto it. "LET GO, SYAORAN! Remember lesson number twenty one?"

"NO!"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"LESSON SIX!"

"WHAT LESSON SIX?"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"OUCH – MY NECK!"

Syaoran finally managed to tug the jar out of Eriol's hands, only to have Eriol stumble backwards and twisted his neck… some how.

Strange guy.

"Damn. Eriol, you okay?" Syaoran asked, looking at his best friend, his cousin, his mentor, his counselor. "Eriol?"

"BOO!"

"ARRRRRRRRGH!"

Eriol stumbled in laughter, holding his stomach. "Oh man, I couldn't resist, who knew the Li – THE Li, Li Syaoran, would actually get scared by a little 'boo!'? No one! HAHAHAHAHAHA –"

"Cut the crap, Eriol," Syaoran snapped at him, embarrassed. "What if Sakura saw that? I don't wanna be displayed as a wimp to her!"

"HAHAHAHA ERIOL THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!"

"_Sakura_?"

"Wasn't it?" Eriol beamed at Sakura's compliment, bowing. "Got him good!"

"What the – you guys?"

"Who knew Syaoran was such a scaredy-cat?"

Syaoran continued to stare at both of them in disbelief. "HELLO, YOU GUYS? You're supposed to feel sorry for me!"

"What, because wittle Syaoran got scared by big Ewiol?"

"… maybe?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Groaning, Syaoran sat down on the grass and put his head between his knees, staring at his butt and thinking about the embarrassing situation he was in. Now he'll never get the chance to ask Sakura out! And even if he did, it'll most likely be a flat-out no. I mean, seriously, who wants to go out with someone who gets scared so easily? No one. HA!

I mean, _every one_. Jeesh, I can FEEL Syaoran starting to get angry at my comment…

"Anyway, back to business…" Eriol cleared his throat and stood up from the place where he had been rolling over in laughter. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Good luck to you two."

"Good luck to us?" Sakura blinked at his retreating form. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Oh – nothing… nothing really important anyways. Anyway," Syaoran stood up to face her, getting nervous all over again, "now that we're alone… uh, Sakura –"

"Are those my cookies?"

Syaoran bit his tongue in frustration and shoved the jar to her, wanting nothing more than to just ASK the question and leave.

All he wants to do is ask a question! It doesn't even take over two minutes, so why was it taking this long?

"Yes, yes, yes, they are. Now that you have your cookies back…"

Sakura smirked at him. "I'm free next week."

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought, so –"

Sakura put a finger to his lips, shushing him. "I just remembered, I have to take a shower that day–"

"What, for seven hours?"

"You know what girls do, they take a long time in –"

"Yeah but seven hours is ridiculous, even for you!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. I'm free that day."

"Good. Movies after school, then. Want dinner afterwards?"

Sakura didn't say anything, simply smiled and licked away the cookie crumbs at the corner of his mouth before placing a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

**A/N**: I wanted to make a sequel to Chocolate Milk since, surprisingly, a lot of people liked it, but got this instead. Hoped it met your standards. (:

Happy New Year! A belated Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.

… it was yesterday, but whatever. XD

So, as a late Xmas and birthday present, how about giving me some reviews?

PS: Story status and updates in profile. x)

_bunniPOP_


End file.
